


Night Terrors

by candytown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candytown/pseuds/candytown
Summary: A Overwatch story with multiple endings - You are an agent of Overwatch and you have been for some time, with this job came the after effects that haunt your dreams. You wake up early one morning to these same dreams before deciding to take a walk and get some fresh air, in an attempt to clear your head. In the end, one of your fellow overwatch members comes to comfort you; but who will it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The way this works is: the first chapter is the beginning or base chapter, the start of all the endings. Each chapter after that is a separate ending for a different character in Overwatch that stems from the first chapter. Hopefully it's not to hard to understand :)

A shiver ran through your body as the cold wind bit your skin. Pulling at the sleeves of your jumper, you continued down the path through the training grounds. You were up early, exceptionally early. The sun was barely above the horizon and here you were, wondering the training grounds in the morning’s bitter cold. And it was all because of those night terrors that had been plaguing you for so long. The night terrors that held the screaming of the many innocents, both human and omnics, that were killed on the missions you had been set on. Joining Overwatch was never a good idea, you knew that from the beginning. But, at the time, you didn’t have much of a choice and they had offered you honest protection from the war that was brewing. You were fragile and young, you still were realistically. 

You’d fought alongside many of the other agents against the uprising war, offering what help you could to combat the rogue omnics and to protect humanity. But the many innocents and your own team mates who had died for the cause, the thought made your stomach churn. And, inevitably, when Overwatch had been broken up as a result of the world’s dying opinion of the group, the nightmares had only gotten worse. You had spent many nights and days alone, curled up in your small apartment in the dark. Your stomach had churned with hunger, fear and grief and your mind was always swept from your lack of sleep by the memories of the horrible things that had happened. When you recieved word that Overwatch was reforming, hope swelled in your heart that maybe the familiar faces of your past allies would soothe your nerves. It hadn’t happened the way you had hoped. 

It didn’t take long for you to find that wandering the compound aimlessly wasn’t going to ease your swirling mind, so you took a seat on a flat surfaced rock near the edge of one of the cliffs that surrounded the base. The dawn sky was lighting up from the horizon by now, lifting the darkness to colour the sky in lilac and pale blue. You got the breeze straight off the ocean from here, maybe this would clear your head. You hadn’t slept decently in a few days now, it was beginning to worry you that the bags under your eyes would be noticed or even that someone would pick up on you lagging behind at training. You didn’t want anyone to find out what was going on. You didn’t want to burden anyone with unnecessary stress. A sigh left your cold lips as you closed your eyes, enjoying the wind in your hair and the silence of the compound in the morning. 

Your mind began to ponder aimlessly over little details of the morning, your eyes scouring the empty space of the compound. You couldn’t help but think about how different the area felt when it was empty compared to when it was bustling with activity. It was almost, peaceful or even serene at a stretch. The way the grass and the leaves on the trees rustled, not forced by moving feet but by the wind. The way the rising sun settled natural shadows upon the ground, the gentle dappling of the floor as it shone through tree branches. For a moment you let this natural beauty distract you, wondering when others would start to wake for training or walks around the compound to embrace the day. You doubted it would be long before someone appeared.

Turning your head back toward the horizon, you let the morning sun bathe over your face, furrowing your brows as you attempt to physically force the memories of the night out of your mind. You didn’t want to remember the screams and the fear that came along with these night terrors, you just wanted to move on. If only it were that simple, if it were that simple you would have gotten a good night’s sleep and you could have improved at training. These memories were holding you back from your full potential, but realistically, what were you supposed to do about it? 

You would have sighed again, but that train of thought was soon gone as the sound of doors sliding open was heard in the distance. The base doors had opened, meaning someone else was awake and they were on their way outside. You weren’t alone anymore and you weren’t sure you could bring yourself to get up to see who was here. Maybe you could just sit here and they wouldn’t see you.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tracer Ending (Lena Oxton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tracer Ending, because I'm a huge sucker for Overwatch's cheery Brit of a "mascot" :)

You tried your hardest to act nonchalant, like you were just relaxing outside in the sun of the morning. Internally, you felt like being sick. You really didn’t want to talk to someone right now and the sound of footsteps moving in your direction did not, in anyway, make you feel better. You wanted to turn to see if you could capture a glimpse of who was approaching, but if you did you would make eye contact and that would be a dead giveaway that you were there. The footsteps kept approaching, getting closer and closer. The closer they got, the more your throat began to taste of bile. It was sickening and you just wanted to disappear. Soon enough, the footsteps stopped right behind you.

“Morning, Love!” the familiar chirpy voice caused you to sigh inwardly with relief, “You’re up early this morning.” The figure that previously stood behind you stepped forward, sitting quietly beside you with her legs crossed. She greeted you with one of those signature grins that she almost always held on her lightly freckled face. Lena Oxton, also wider known as Tracer. You could never understand why she was so cheery on early mornings or just cheery always in general. Maybe the positive attitude was what you needed to pick you up from your misery. It was then that you noticed she was carrying two mugs, one her signature orange patterned one and the other a simple white mug that was supplied in the compound kitchen. 

“No milk, one sugar, just how you like it,” she responded with a smile, handing you the white mug gently. A small smile found its way across your face as you gratefully accepted the mug, holding its warmth between your cold hands. 

“Thanks Lena, I needed this,” you thanked the thin girl, taking a small sip only to discover it was too hot for the moment and settling it on your lap. You were grateful for her thoughtfulness, though you did have to wonder how she knew you were out here. “What brings you out here this early, Lena? I know you’re not much of a morning person.” You couldn’t recall anytime that you’d seen the brunette out and about when you were up early, as often as you were. She also never really seemed her normal cheery self in the early mornings, today being an exclusion of the normal. Lena gave a laugh, sipping from her cup before seeming to come to the same conclusion as you had earlier, it was too hot to drink immediately. 

“I was planning to go for an early run, not like me I know,” she answered, that familiar laugh echoed from her throat, “I ran into Angela when I was heading out, she mentioned that you weren’t in your room and asked if I’d come check on you.” That brought a groan out of you from low in your stomach, Dr. Ziegler. She was the only one who knew of your night terrors, you’d been forced to see her after waking Jesse McCree up one night in a fit of screaming. He’d been concerned; to say the least, about you, especially considering he’d heard it from a few rooms over. Angela was only trying her best to help you, you were aware of that, but it felt like she was always on your back. She must have heard you leave earlier that morning; even though you had tried your best to stay silent. 

“What about you, you’re up early, even by your standards,” Your new found company continued the conversation, obviously sensing your contempt. You sighed, running a hand through your hair. 

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep, thought I’d get some fresh air, y’know?” you attempted to keep your response as vague as possible; the last thing you needed was Lena catching on to this. You didn’t want to be a burden, or cause the cheery Brit to worry. She nodded her head, as if in understanding, though she turned her head to study your face. 

“Yeah I know that feeling, sometimes it’s just best to clear your head and get out,” she answered with a genuine smile, moving to take another sip from her mug and seeming now satisfied with the temperature. Seeing that she took a sip, you took a sip from your own cup, savouring the warmth of the tea as it slid down your throat. For a long moment, the two of you sat in comfortable silence, watching the colours of the sky change and contort as the sun gradually rose over the horizon. In this silence, you found yourself going over your relationship with the other Overwatch agent. You would consider Lena to be your closest friend in the institute, which you had no doubt about; though there were often times that you felt it might stretch further than that. Your friendship with Lena that is, it often felt like a playful joke between the two of you held more meaning than what it might if it were relayed with someone else. You were so comfortable within her presence and what you often presumed at the time to be a simple conversation came back to you later as a flirtatious gesture of sorts. There were many nights when Lena had “slept over” in your room or yourself in hers, and you’d wake up with fond memories of the night before and also snuggly wrapped in Lena’s arms. You never felt the urge to escape her embrace when you awoke, as you were always the first. This always seemed to lead to Lena being awkward when she found how the two of you had spent the night, but this never stopped it from happening time and time again.

As you reflected on those nights, you found that your night terrors where never quite as severe when you spent the night with Lena. Perhaps this was why you were always so excited the have your little sleep-overs with the Brit, it gave you a chance at a good night’s sleep. A small smile crossed your face at these thoughts, taking a sip from your cup before a particular memory bloomed from your mind. You could now clearly remember pulling such a classic prank on Lena while she slept, spraying shaving cream into her open hand and tickling her face. You remembered the shocked look of Lena as she awoke, the cream smeared across her left cheek. You remembered falling into stomach hurting laughter and after scolding you, the brunette joined in your laughing. It was such a fond memory of yours and you were so inwardly delighted to remember it again. With the brightest smile of the moment spread across your face, you turned to retell this story to Lena, only to stop before saying a word. 

Lena’s face had fallen; her eyes held a distant look and her face was not pulled in her usual expression of cheer and enthusiasm. She looked almost sullen, like she was going over something unpleasant in her mind that had zapped the happiness out of her. 

“Lena?” your voice took a questioning nature as you spoke her name, unable to find any other words to voice your concern for the girl. She didn’t answer for a long moment, continuing to stare out to the sunrise as if looking for something. When she finally did answer, it made her stomach flip and clench in a horrible way.

“Angela told me about,” she murmured, stumbling over her words, “She told me about your, your night terrors.” The words that flowed out of her mouth hit you like a train; Angela had told someone your secret and not just anyone, the singular person who you’d wanted to protect from this. You turned away, directing your eyes out to the horizon once more. The cup in your hands suddenly became an object of interest, clutching the warmth between your hands more fiercely than before. You were suddenly very uncomfortable sitting beside the Brit, your throat incomprehensively dry as you attempted to swallow.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about it, I mean,” she murmured, fumbling over her words like she wasn’t sure what to say next, “We’re close right? I could have helped you.” Again, you found yourself without the words to say anything worthwhile back, physically and mentally reeling as if you’d just taken a solid blow to the stomach. “A-and I know she shouldn’t have told me, but please don’t be mad at her,” Lena was looking at you now, her eyes searching your face for some sort of emotion that she would not find there, you gave nothing away, “She didn’t feel like she was getting through to you, she thought maybe I could.” The words that came from her mouth ran through you like a shiver down your spine, each sentence like a code that for, whatever reason, you could not work out a response to. She wanted some kind of response from you, but you couldn’t form words to echo your thoughts. 

“Please, talk to me Y/N, I can help, I can-“, her words were cut off as you stood abruptly from your position, suddenly feeling a need to be anywhere but here.

“I can’t talk about this right now, Lena,” you spoke finally, though much to the Brit’s dismay it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. As you turned to leave, she spoke up again. 

“Please don’t go, please I understand what you’re going through, I can-“, you cut her off again, this time whirling around to face her in a sudden surge of rage. In your sudden movement, the mug in your hand got free and clattered to the ground with a smash, littering shards of ceramic across the ground and the remaining tea spilling with them. This startled Lena for a few moments, turning her attention to the cup before turning back to be greeted by the burning rage in the depths of your eyes. 

“NO Lena, you don’t understand,” you snarled at her through gritted teeth, “The reason I didn’t tell you is because you wouldn’t understand, I don’t need you getting involved with this!” You didn’t mean what you said, you wanted her comfort and her kind words of reassurance. But, your natural instinct told you to push her away in order to protect her. You could barely look after yourself in this world, let alone Lena as well. You stared down at her for a moment longer, watching her squirm helplessly under her gaze as she fought for words to say to you. With that, you go to turn away again. This time, however, Lena didn’t speak, but as you went to leave, she stood, moving to you before wrapping her arms around your torso, burying her face in the crook of your neck. It all seemed to happen in the space of only a few moments, you didn’t have time to react or move away before she was well and truly draped around you. 

And as you stood there in the weak sun of the early morning, the bitter wind blowing softly at your chilled skin, Lena began to cry. She shook in your arms, her body racked with sobs, the noise evident as her face was so close to your ear. You could feel the beginnings of her warm tears trailing down your neck before inevitably soaking into the neckline of your jumper. At this, your rage melted away into nothing as if only a passing storm, one of your arms wrapping around her back to gently grasp her side and the other raising to bury your hand in her mess of brunette locks. A sigh left your lips as you held her closer to you, suddenly feeling a rack of sadness overtake you, but you held back the tears for the sake of having a clear voice.

“Please, please don’t go, I-I want to be here for you, with you,” Lena’s voice came muffled from the crook of your neck, her hands clutching at your shirt desperately. Another sigh came from your lips, gently running your fingers through her hair. 

“Ok, I’m here, it’s ok,” You murmured softly as if saying it only for her to hear, “It’s ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo, feel free to suggest characters you would like to see endings for ?? I'll add in a few endings for characters that I can work out an ending for myself, but if you'd like to see a certain character than please comment and maybe I'll dedicate a chapter to you ;))


End file.
